Insecure
by centuryshorty
Summary: 8 years after BD, they move Alaska, Nessie makes some friends, and one of them ask her out, her parents say yes, now Jacob hurt and mad, decides to get himself a date with Edwards help.........Mostly in Nessie's POV, but will have some Jacob and Edward PO
1. Two Can play that game

Jacob/Nessie, I will continue if you guys review and tell me you like it.

Summary- Nessie (now fully aged), the Cullens, and Jacob all started high school together, and she made some friends. Their names are Melissa, Jason, and Cynthia. Jason asks her out, she asks her parents. They reluctantly say yes. Also, Bella and Edward persuade Jacob not to tell about Nessie about him imprinting on her unless she goes to him about it.

Nessie's POV

I go to see my best friend to tell him about my date and he finally snaps.

"What the hell Jake, you're supposed to be happy for me, not threatening to kill my date." I scream at him. How dare he, just because he's lonely?

"You're not going and that's final!" he yells back, looking so frightening that I'm scared he will phase.

"What makes you think I'll listen to you? Plus, Mom and Dad said it was okay." He looks completely baffled, while I tried to control the tears that were threatening to spill over from my eyes. "Cat got your tongue?" I finally manage to continue.

He snaps out of it and the fire returns to his eyes. "Your parents said yes?" he demanded angrily. I nodded my head and he sighed loudly. He ran quickly out the room.

I fell to the ground crying

Of all the people, why him? He was supposed to support me, what the hell is wrong with him?

Edward's POV

I can hear their thoughts, how much Nessie didn't know why Jacob was acting this way, and there were no words to describe what Jacob was feeling at the moment. All I know is if he could kill himself right then, he would. Maybe I should stop this madness right now. I couldn't see Jacob like this right now, he was coming this way right now, thinking ways to kill me in a not so painful way. Thank God the rest had gone hunting.

Then there he was stood before me.

"Jacob, how are you?" Trying my best to act casual knowing, I failed miserably. If looks could kill…

"You know exactly what," he ground out. "How could you? Do you know that it took everything I had not to tell her about the imprint, not to grab her and lock her up, not let her out of my sight for freaking eternity?" he yells at me. One step closer and he would have been glued to my face.

"We agreed that we know you guys will end up together, just let her experience as many as human as possible. Do you not want her happy?" I explain. As I said the last sentence, his face softened a bit.

"Do you know how hard this is?" he asks of me.

"I could get a good idea, just…she'll come to you. Let her come to you." I tried to reassure him more, his expression seems to soften even more.

"I have an idea."

Oh, hell no, he's going to get himself a date.

"Jacob, we said to wait for her to come to you," I reminded him.

"But Edward, it's perfect. I'll coincidently be at the same place they're at, have a good time, run into them, make it into a double date, she'll be in my arms by the end of the night."

I growled at him for the last part, but he seemed to still have the same smile on his face.

"Fine, one condition. You have to let her still have fun," I approved for him

I know that he won't, and gosh Bella is going to kill me.

**Tell me what you think.**


	2. Thanks alot

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the characters I created.**

**Nessie POV**

I was shopping all day with aunt Alice and aunt Rose. Today was the big night, I was going on my first date, I couldn't have been more excited. Tonight I was wearing a pair of navy blue jeans, a pair of sandals, a light green spaghetti shirt, and other things my aunts bought me. We came into the house and everyone went out hunting, so there was time to make me look sexy before my dad came back.

We went up to my room, and Rosalie said she had to make a call. Aunt Alice told me to sit, and she started with my face. Yesterday was one of my worst days ever, my best friend and I had gotten into a stupid fight. Sure, he had apologized after, but something in his eyes told me other. I started fidgeting.

"Will you please stop moving around so much? I can't do anything with you fidgeting," Alice explained to me.

I shot her an apologetic look, and she continued with my make-up. I'm still mad over the whole fight. Just then Rosalie came in.

"Everyone will be here in four minutes," she told the two of us. Jacob is coming here to scare the poor guy, and dad, I don't even want to think about it.

Aunt Rose started setting up my clothes that I was going to wear. Aunt Alice backed up a bit, looked at me, and acted like she was wiping tears away, as if she could cry.

"You look beautiful," she told me proudly, Aunt Rosalie nodding her head in agreement.

I look myself into the mirror. I really do look good.

"Thank you…thank you both." I thank them, hugging them both

"My pleasure," Aunt Alice chimed. I look at myself again, once again admiring how good I looked.

"Do you think he'll like me?" I asked them. Aunt Alice muttered, 'unbelievable'.

"Are you stupid? Of course he'll likes you. He already asked you out," Aunt Rose reminded me. I was grateful for both of them, since the one who I really need is heaven knows where.

"So you go in there, and we'll wait for you downstairs." They left the room, and I was alone, I walked over to my bed, where my clothes for tonight were put out. My vampire senses told me I wasn't alone, and I turn around to find my mother is standing there.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure," I replied. This is pretty awkward for me, and I know 'talk' is why she was here. She walked over to my bed and sat down, I sat down next to her, and we were now facing each other.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." You would never guess that she was a vampire, with the way she address things.

"What is it?" I tried to act oblivious to why she was here, due to her face expression, or lack of it, she's nervous as hell.

"I need to talk to you about your body, and the changes or feelings you already are feeling." If I was human, I'll probably think she was from another world with the way she talks fast.

"Mom, I already know about sex and everything to do with sex. I like Jason, but I have no plans to have sex with him, maybe a kiss on the cheek or something but nothing more. And yes, unlike you, I am willing to wait to have sex till I'm married." I let out a breath. I could hear the laughing of my uncle Emmett and uncle Jazz, and my aunts trying to shush them up. I wonder where my dad was?

Jacob's POV

I'm real surprised by Edward's help. I can smell him and he will be here with me in the alley in 14 seconds. I hired some girl to pretend to be the love of my life, and we'll flirt a little, Nessie will see, and bam, Nessie and Jacob the true epic couple will be together. Edward came in, his hair literally everywhere; we've got to talk about that someday.

"I'm here to help you, not for you to help me with my hair."

"We'll talk about it later," I assured him. "So… is that Jason character there yet?" I asked him.

"Not yet, so what is this about you hiring someone?"

I forgot he was a mind reader.

"I paid this stripper 100 dollars an hour, to be my fiancé. Our story is that we've been dating for three months secretly, and now were getting married," I explained to him. He had a blank look on his face. He's speechless, wait he's a vampire, I thought.

"One….Jacob, a stripper, have you lost your damn mind, and second, you're a supposed high school student, you can't be engaged," he explained to me

"Nathan and Haley did on One Tree Hill," I muttered quietly, but he still heard.

"You imbecile."

"There is no need for name calling; I don't see you making great ideas."

"That is not a great idea, okay, half was good, just take out the engagement," he suggested to me

"Fine… now, do you know were they're going?" I asked him

"He's taking her to McDonalds, then a movie."

"That cheap fool. That's it, plan b. I'm locking her up for all eternity!" I yell. My girl is not going to McDonalds, there's creeps there.

"No… if he's taking to her to McDonalds, maybe she'll find it a turnoff." He tried to persuade me. Right, focus. You can do this.

"So, I meet them at McDonalds, no Eddie, then I look more then a idiot, because I'll be bringing a supposed long-time girlfriend to McDonalds. Do you know how it makes me look?" I explained to him.

"Then meet at the movies."

"Do you how much time they're going to have together, no, I am not taking that risk, try getting Nessie and loser to eat at the house, then go to the movies." I asked him. What was my plan c?

"No… you just have to trust Nessie."

"I trust Nessie. I don't trust loser or anyone who is at McDonalds at the time of their date, and if you don't agree, well you leave me to resort to plan c." I took the toothpick out of my jeans and into my mouth.

He seemed irritated right now

"What's plan c?"

"Running away, far from here, I don't even know where, so you can't even know where, and since Alice can't see our future and we'll live happily ever after." I had a very great outlet of our lives together

"You take my child anywhere, I will hurt you very bad."

"Well… before you inflate your ego with delusions, just agree with me here on this." I gave him a pleading look; no one can resist my puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, I'll get Bella to tell her they're staying for dinner, then going out to the movies, so let's get home and I'll start on your dinner."

"Um… I'll like to cook."

"You can't cook if your life depended on it."

"Good thing I'm immortal."

We started running towards the house. Edward was faster then me, but over the years I got to be separated by an inch. We stopped when we reached our destination

"I was meaning to ask you, why did we meet in the alley?"

"Well…I was watching some movies, and that's what cool people do," I replied to him. As the words came out of my mouth, I realized what an idiot I sounded like.

"You got that right."

**I wanted to say special thanks to Miles333 for beta-ing my story**

**And please review, it really does keep me going, and I would love to know what you guys think about it, thanks to the 2 who did.**


	3. Your What

AN- Very sorry for not updating for a while, school really consumes majority of your day and life, so please review and enjoy, and I made this chapter extra long to say how much sorry I am.

This will be all in Edward's and Jacobs' POV, so try not to get confused

Edward's POV

If you asked me 10 years ago, I will be making chicken fingers and spaghetti with a werewolves, I would have just laughed in your face, but here I am making food with Jacob, my daughter's imprint, my future son-in-law, the only person that makes me want to hurt myself, but what can I do, stupid imprint....

"Eddie... is the little creep here yet?" Jacob asked looking into my eyes, oh this fool, why oh why does the universe got me stuck with this idiot, why...

"No Jacob... and I prefer if you not call me Eddie, it's rather dignifying." I asked him, there needs to be limits, and he has been crossing over them

"It's rather dignifying... shut up sparkling care bear." He's mocking and making fun of me, I swear I could just kill him, but I know my daughter and wife hate me for a good century

"You are really a good for nothing creature." I try very hard not to just stab him with the knife in my hand, like that would do any good, bastard heals fast

"You know you love me." He says blinking and smiling like a total baboon that he is

"Stop watching Gossip Girls." What is with this guy and his addiction to teen soaps?

"Blair's hot, what can I do, and Chuck and Blair are like Endgame." There is something missing from this boy, I think he was dropped at least twice as a baby

Just then Nessie comes in and Jacob turns around and looks at her with pure adoration, and she looks at him as well, but with the opposite look

"Jacob... we need to talk." She speaks, and it scares me, I don't know which side she got her problems from, but it sure as hell aint form my side

"Hey pretty girl." Their he goes again with his teen soaps, that's it, I'm taking off the CW

"Do not pretty girl me Jacob Black, now march your filthy ass over their distant, do not let me get the chain." And she walks out, yup my daughter has the power to be the most ruthless person out there, I look at Jacob and judging by his mind he is going to pee in his pants, he looks at me with pleading eyes

"Don't look at me, you imprinted on her." And I point toward the entrance, and he walks out head down, I start laughing and return to cooking, I turned around to see Bella there with her arms across her chest

"Love, how was your hunting, did you beat Emmet." She's not hiding her thoughts, and she start imagining ways on killing me

"Love... what is this plan you and Jacob have." She starts tapping her feet

Yup, I was going to kill Jacob Black, when I get my hands on him.

Jacob's POV

I walk into the living room, and there stood the love of my life, she looked rather hot when she was angry, if only we were together, we could have been having hot make-up sex, oh damn, thank god Edward isn't any were near me, she signals me to walk toward her, if I knew this wasn't a movie, I totally be thinking she was going to spank me

"Sit down Black." Oh she said the last name; I'm really in for it.

"Care to explain to me why I am spending me dinner date here." She spited out, I am a dead man

"I... I don't know what you're talking about." I try my best to sound like I didn't know anything, but looking at her face, she didn't buy it, and only pissed her off even more

"I swear to however is up there that I will make sure you will never ever going to have kids again, now tell me you stupid excuse for a best friend." She yelled. I snickered at the never going to have kids again, if only she know, but I looked up, and her eyes started twitching, oh shit... EDWARD I yell through my mind

He was here in a nano second, calming down Nessie with Bella right by my side asking what happened

"You guys are up to something and I want to fucking know." I looked at her as did her parents, and in a blink of a second everyone was in the living room

"Renesmee Cullen you will not use such foul language in this house." Her mother yelled, I was in shock, my Nessie just said a bad word, I don't think I have ever been so proud of her, Edward suddenly glared at me, yes mind rapist

"Awww, my niece's first swore word." Emmet patted her in the back, poor bastard; he really does have bad timing

"Shut up idiot." Rosalie smacks him upside the head, and is dragged away by the ear; Jasper and Alice give disappointed looks at Nessie and leave as well

"I will not tolerate that again in this house, missy." Esme scolded, and left to finish the dinner

"I am very disappointed in you." Carlisle was the last to speak of them, and walked out; I look over at her and notice how very sad she is

Self righteous Parasites, their freaking vampires, and they have the nerve to judge Nessie, I'm thinking Plan C look really good now, but I notice Edward's glare on me, and I brush it off

"You guys it wasn't that bad, it's not like she says it on a daily basis." I defend her and saw Nessie's face form a smile, and I am close to getting back on her good graces

Then Esme rushes in and announces Jason is here, I look over on the excited face expression

"Will talk about this later, go get ready for dinner, we'll meet you in the dinner table." Bella tells her, and she runs out to get ready, I look at Edward

Time for the show to start, and judging by his face he's ready too.

Edward's POV

The kid seemed pretty good, he introduced himself, and bought my daughter flowers, his mind has nothing but good intentions with my daughter, so lead him into the dining room, were Nessie was already seated and left, but not too far so I could hear their conversation, Jacob rushes in with a rather gorgeous blonde in his arm, and walks over to me

"Eddie, meet Cindy... Cindy, this is Eddie the Care bear." SOB, but I played it off as a chuckle that only Jacob knows in code that he was going to get it.

"Nice to meet your handsome, Jacob bear, you didn't tell me your distant cousin was rather gorgeous." She speaks in her southern accent, I cock my eyebrows at him, Jacob bear, and I'll be using that term a lot

"Yeah, well, he loves Sparkles." I turned to him, my eyes turning red; this idiot is going to get us figured out

"His favourite movie is Brokeback Mountain too." He went on, ignoring my glares, Ok, that's it; he went too far, he's a dead man

"Well, all the cute ones are gay any ways." She replies to his comment, she is rather disappointed, and I told them to go over to the dining room table.

"Edward." I turn around and see Bella there, I am really in for it, she gives me the eye, and I have no choice but to tell her everything.

"Love, don't get mad at Jacob, but it was all his idea, I only went along with it, because he threatened to sleep with Nessie before marriage, and that no one can resist his magic stick." I stopped myself before I went too far, I know I am betraying Jacob's trust, but it was either that, or I'll never be able to have sex with her for a good 1,000 years.

Jacob's POV

I walk into the dining room, and their she was, and there was the little punk was, hands around her, oh I couldn't just kill him

"Jacob... what are you doing here, and who the hell this is?" Part one was already accomplished, jealousy, which was just oozing off her face, she removes Jason's arm around her neck

"My girlfriend, Cindy, this is Nessie and her date, guys meet my girl." I announce a look of horror and disgust fill her face, she was not happy, not happy at all.

Thanks for the review for the previous chapter, and please review, suggestions and criticism are welcomed with open arms, just no hate


End file.
